A Simple Game of Truth
by Mariposa De Morte
Summary: You may think you know someone well but once you play a game of truth or too with them. You know everything.......deeper, from affection to hatred and of course those lovely dares!


A/N: Ok just to let you know its currently 1:15 am, writing this. Its not my best works but its ok :D. Enjoy and as usual read and review! (current obsession is UVERworld, their music is good!)

~ Love my readers!3 Yoru-tan

_**A Simple Game of Truth**_

_Clank! Clank! Clank!_

A gloved hand knocked the door of a certain scythe technician and demon scythe's. As the door opened a beige blonde head popped her head out in view with a blue-headed idiot and his weapon.

"Hyahahahaha! I, the awesome Black*Star is here to surpass god." The ninja stormed in to Maka and Soul's apartment with his regular boasting.

"Sorry we're late Maka-chan, Black*Star didn't finish his summer homework and I had to help him." The black haired girl came into the apartment with her causal grace.

"Its ok Tsubaki, we thought Black*Star would make you late." The emerald eyes of Maka winked as she spoke.

"Maka~ I want to start now. Liz is getting edgy about the game." A mass of stark white hair moved as it spoke, Soul as usual gave his sharp tooth grin.

Everyone has come over to play a "friendly" round of truth or dare together. Summer has started, they haven't seen each other since school let out for break, and they had nothing better to do.

The symmetry freak, the friendly chain scythe, the idiotic ninja, the "cool" guy, the bookworm, the fashionista, and carefree gun all sat in a circle in Soul and Maka's living room.

The childish Patti took a bottle from Maka's recycling bin, and spun it. The game had begun.

The glass bottle spun and landed on the innocent Tsubaki, Patti with a small smirk, "Truth or dare Tsubaki-chan?"

"Um……truth"

"Let's see what do you think is the thing you hate about Black*Star the most?"

Everyone except Tsubaki had the same answer in mind, _Everything…..._

Tsubaki thinks a little bit but turns flush, "When he makes me do his homework, since he can't get it….."

The azure bobbed from shock of the answer, "WHAT!? So you're calling the man better than GOD a dumb-ass?"

Tsubaki turns red and whispers, "I think its kind of cute……"

Everyone except the flushed girl were almost bug eyed. After a minute of awkwardness and a possible confession, Tsubaki gently spun the bottle landing on the Shinigami.

"Kid-kun, Truth or dare?"

"Um…I will take a dare, nothing that involves making myself asymmetrical."

"Lets see, I dare you to……….give Liz-chan a kiss on the cheek."

Soul held an annoyed expression, "Oh come on that's barely a dare!"

"MAKA-CHOP!!!!"

Soul was silent after that…..

Kid gave Liz a simple peck on the girl's cheek, who barley noticed since she was engrossed on fixing her nails. Kid, who for some reason looked disappointed spun the bottle and landed between Black*Star and Soul. When that happened in their game both players had to take a dare. So the two's dare was an enjoyable drink of beer!

After that Soul spun the bottle and landed on Maka, the poor girl had something coming.

The drunken Soul staggered his way to his technician's lap.

"Maka, I order u to kiss me." The drunk smiled widely and forced his way to the blonde's mouth.

"No wait Soul, I know your drunk and all but I still think your common senses i-" She was cut off for a good 5-minute make out.

Just to avoid viewing this, the rest of the group shoved them into Soul's room. They could hear a few thuds and squeaks but could have cared less.

(A/N: Such nice friends aren't they? It's an exact scene I could see my friends do, simply ignore it. XD)

A few more rounds have passed with beer drinking and embarrassing questions answered. The drunken group thought nothing much bigger would happen, but they were wrong.

That was when all hell broke loose.

Black*Star was even more hyper and jumped every corner of the apartment. Then passing out on Tsubaki's lap; who already passed out from the alcohol intoxication, she was never strong with it.

Kid went even more outrageous with asymmetry in Maka's kitchen and fell unconscious when the scary Patti tripped him.

When all of this happened, Liz fell asleep from boredom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Morning

Patti was wake and laughing at the events from yesterday.

Soul woke up astonished, he found Maka in his bed, "WHAT THE HELL?" He was trying to remember what he did yesterday, with no clue.

Tsubaki woke up Black*Star by standing up and dropped his head on the ground accidently, they both left quietly before they were forced to clean up the mess they made.

Kid found Liz in Maka's room sleeping like princess, dragging her out of bed and the girl still laughing freakishly out the door.

By the time Maka witnessed the messy apartment she didn't want to bother with it and had used her father's love to clean it up for her.

That was one summer incident that they all didn't speak about ever again, but in the end a lot of love and hate was in the air, along with some new rules for their "game o truth" when playing in the future.

One was of course no alcohol, two keep all bedrooms locked, and three……..never recall the games events!


End file.
